


Destiny Bond - The Duo of Psych and Energy

by TheAwesomeBolt



Series: The Legend of Bolt! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Pokemon Battles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeBolt/pseuds/TheAwesomeBolt
Summary: When a teen gifted with a unique gift escapes the clutches of a wicked organisation hell-bent on using his powers to their own gain, he finds partnership in the form of an abandoned Gardevoir. And when the world rallies its dark forces to defeat a rebellious group that strives for Human and Pokemon rights, Bolt finds that being a hero isn't always a solo act. The saga of the first Human Legendary finally begins...
Relationships: Sirnight | Gardevoir/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Legend of Bolt! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960012
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. The duo's first encounter!

The city of Saffron was what any city wants to be. Filled with stores, people coming from all over just to experience it. The most people were ever worried about was getting to work on time. It was a land of opportunity, and a living dream for any in it. It seemed perfect. Except for the fact that it was just an act. Behind the scenes, beneath the city, hidden within the mountains, facilities known only as ‘Labs’ were built. And they were built to study ‘anomalies’, as they called them. One such ‘Anomaly’ did not take kindly to being ripped from his life and strapped to a chair.

It had been a quiet morning, the loudest sounds being the crowing of a hen. Far away from the city, an explosion rang out from beneath the power plant. And when the forest thought it was dying down, there was a blinding light, followed by a deafening explosion. The beam of energy obliterated the plant, bringing it to the ground. In the wake of the blast, a figure smashed his way out of the rubble of the plant, brushing off then fastening his black jacket over his matching black clothes. The only colours that stood out were the green lightning bolt printed on the back of his jacket and the front of his shirt, as well as his glowing green eyes.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the dark alleys of Lumiose, a girl sat against a wall, crying.

She didn’t know what had even happened. One day she was with her trainer. The next, she was out on the streets. That night, when her traiber had come home, he reeked of alcohol, and kept saying things that did not make sense to her. He keps saying words that she did not understand, like 'relationship' and 'Pokephilia'. When she tilted her head and shrugged in response, telepathically telling him she had no idea what he meant, he got angry. She had never before seen him get angry, or even sense it, for that matter. But when she did not understand what he meant, he yelled at her, screamed at her ro get out, smashing things as he did. So she did. She ran and ran and ran until she ended up at the end of an alleyway, facing the forest, tears streaming down her pale white face.

But deep within the forest behind Lumiose, a boy was gaining his bearings with nature.

He walked through the forest aimlessly. He had focused simply on breaking out, not what he would do afterward. And now he was wandering through the forest, somewhere between the plant and the city. He was still jumpy from the lab in the power plant, and the shadows creeping slowly towards him across the dirt and grass didn’t help. As he stepped out into a clearing, he shielded his eyes from the bright sun and gasped.

He was standing just feet from a cliff, and off that cliff a sprawling, untouched field covered in blooming flowers and sparkling lakes. It was exactly what he needed to relax. He stepped back, spread his arms to his sides, and let himself fall backwards onto the ground. He usually didn’t feel anything, to stop the pain from bullets and knives, but he let his guard down to feel the soft grass beneath him.

And it was so, so soft. He was finally unwinding after months of being tested on, and was just about to let himself fall asleep. That was, until an excruciatingly painful emotion stabbed itself into his chest. That emotion, being…

Along the dark forest behind Lumiose…

Guilt. It coursed through her veins, as potent as her blood. And it was too much for her to handle, so she dropped to her knees before the forest and cried out, releasing her emotion onto the Pokemon of the forest. If it hit like an emotional truck, then why would that guilt only be on her shoulders? The Negative energy sent shockwaves across the woods, sending Flying types scrambling and Bug types reeling. 

Turns out Negative Pulses hit other Psychics very hard, very personally, and it pisses them off a considerable amount. So that’s what snapped her from her self-loathing trance. She suddenly felt the Aura of three, very strong, very angry, Psychics coming her way. She stepped back against the bricks of the house behind her as the Psychics stepped out from the trees. An experienced Alakazam, a demonic Gengar, and a vengeful Mismagius.

She had nothing to fight for, and yet her hands started to glow purple. She had nowhere to go, and yet she planned to run. She had no-one to save her, if she- No, when she fell. But she would still fight. She would still run. She would still fall, and for whatever comes next, she will fight again, with courage renewed.

At least, that was what she was thinking until a knight, clad in a black jacket, jumped down from the roof of the building, and held his own, glowing green fists at the opponents.

“Hi there; I’d do some introductions, but we have more pressing matters at hand. Put that Aura to use, would ya?” He turned towards their opponents.

Fist glowing, Aura flaring, they charged. The boy gave the Alakazam a right hook to the jaw with enough force to send it flying to the side and landing with a thud. As it was getting up, she shot a Dark Pulse into its chest, which then sent it flying into a tree. The boy sprinted over in a mere four strides, and with an audible ‘crack’, he gave the Alakazam a Mega Punch for the ages, shredding the tree, and sending the Psychic further into the forest. It skidded for a second before rolling onto it’s back, motionless. The other two Psychics stared in shock. The one they were about to attack, and the one who met her about ten seconds ago had taken out their leader in even less time.

They stepped back. The boy stepped forward. They stepped back further. The boy took a more generous step. The duo picked up the Alakazam with Psychic energy, and ran off. Ruby turned to her knight, who, unlike her trainer, had been there when she needed him most. She stumbled back to the wall, and slid down it, to end up slouched at the bottom. Her knight walked over and did the same. He held his hand out for her. She was taught something about this, something about ‘being polite’ and ‘manners’. She took his hand and shook it.

There was a short silence. “So, that was fun.” He turned his head to look at her. “What’s a pretty lady like you doing out here at this time of night?” She blushed at her knight's comment, but luckily, the streetlight was very orange, so she hoped he didn’t see. He took out one of those things, a ‘dex’, as her trainer called it. It shot out a light blue light that flowed up and down her body, scanning her. “Huh. A…” He paused to pronounce it. “Gar-Dev-Wah?” She giggled, and pronounced her name in Pokespeak.

“Gar-Deh-vwah” His face lit up, even in the bright streetlight. “Ha! So I did get it right!” She giggled again, this time at his reaction. She used Telepathy to communicate properly. 

_You are a funny one. May I ask why you came to my aid?_

He smacked the back of his head against the concrete wall. After rubbing the back of his head and straightening his jacket, he continued, more maturely: “I came to your aid because you shot an Emotion-Wave at me. It hurt. You hurt. And some Psychics got pissed. I felt that too. And everyone knows you don’t mess with pissed Psychics, heck, you are one! But when you don’t fight the Psychics, someone has to. This time, that someone was me.” He held out his hand, this time to help her up. She took it, and he did just that.

“My name…” He paused to think. She tried to read him, but a Psychic block was up, so she waited for his answer. “Is Bolt! I am the most fantastic, stylish, and epic person in the entire world!” To emphasise this, he then did a spin, ending with a pose, where his right arm was to his side, and his left was pointing to the sky. She giggled again. _My name is just Gardevoir, or Gardie. My previous trainer thought I should pick my own name, but I would’ve been happy with whatever he chose._ Bolt muttered something, but she didn’t hear it properly.

“Hey… uh… could I ask you something?” She giggled yet again. _You just did._ He scrunched his face up with fake betrayal. “Well, lady, two can play at that game! May I ask you… THREE QUESTIONS!” He pointed at her like a detective. She giggled again; the defeat was worth that reaction. _Yes, you may. What do you wish to know?_ His happy demeanour changed. “You saw my powers, right.” She nodded. “You haven’t seen many people who can do that, have you?” She shook her head. “Some scientists snatched me away from my life because of those powers. It's been four damn years since I've been out of that lab. I need to... rebuild my life. I can sense you've lost your purpose, or at least think you have, so... wanna come with me?” 

She thought for a few seconds before answering. _Yes, I think I would enjoy your company._ He fist-bumped the air with a 'Yeah!', then lent her his hand. She took it.

“But... you should probably ask your trainer first; I need to go meet some old friends anyway.” He took her hand and led her out of the alleyway. She shivered in the cold, and mentally whispered to him: _No, I-I cannot go back._ He stopped, and looked over his shoulder. “What? Why not?” She thought for a moment. _I’d rather be with you, on your adventure. My old trainer… doesn’t care about me like you srem to._

He let some anger seep from his Mental Barrier, which meant there was much more than a normal person could deal with. He was able to get out a single question, in a very low tone: “Who is he, and where does he live.” It was more of a demand than a request. _I-I cannot show you, he is-_ “What?” He cut her off, venom dripping from his voice. “Too busy? Not gonna be happy to see you? How in the actual fuck...” He paused. “Does someone get too busy to see an angel? How does someone not be happy to be in the mere presence of someone as pretty as you?!” She blushed, but her emotions were conflicted at this point. 

“Now..." His voice somehow got deeper. "I’ll ask you one more time. Where. Is. He.” He moved closer to her, but his eyes were glowing yellow, not bright green. She mentally fumbled with her words, but eventually gave up and showed him the way.

Our heroes are conflicted at this point. One on the brink of tears, and the other an outburst. Let’s have a check on our knight, shall we?

The creatures of the forest scuttled away as he approached, waves of emotion flowing from him. Bolt was pissed. He was mentally arguing with himself. (Why do I have this sense of heroism all the time. It makes it hard to have a nice evening.) He heard a crack behind him, flared up his energy fist, spun on his heel and aimed his death-ray at a… harmless little Grubbin. The poor little thing jumped back, and started to cry. (Oh shit. Well, now look what I’ve done. Goddamn, I’m such a hypocrite, I gotta help this thing.)

He walked over to the Grubbin in two strides, picked it up, and cradled it in his arms. Bolt then noticed that it had broken a leg. It was still crying. “Hey, shh, hey little one. You’re safe now. You can rest.” The cute little bug looked up to him, tears forming in the corners of its eyes. Bolt felt it’s emotions surge, and closed his eyes when it began to glow bright blue. Holding it in his arms, he waited for the light to die down. He looked down caringly at the Grubbin, now Charjabug. He had helped it evolve by simply cuddling it. His pupils shrunk at this thought, and his smile wavered. (Whoever cared about it before did a shit job at it, and when I find them, I’mma whoop their ass.)  
Just a few metres to their side, Gardevoir watched with stars in her eyes…

(Huh. Turns out he can go from blaze of fury to model father in just a few seconds.) Her mind came to a full stop as Bolt thought back: (Yep. If you wanna bet, I think I can break my record and do it in just one.) She giggled out loud. This is the Bolt she wanted to see. (I heard that too.) With a blush, she covered her face with her hands.

“So, how does Alice sound to you?” Ruby uncovered her eyes to find Bolt talking to the Charjabug. It nodded with its whole body, making what sounded like happy squeals. “Really?! I thought I’d have to go through a whole list of names!” The Charjabug shook and made what sounded like a muffled giggle. “Don’t you laugh at me, I was just preparing!” Gardevoir waked to a kneeling Bolt’s side, and tapped him on the shoulder, making him look up. 

“Other than you, wassup?” She stifled a giggle, trying to keep a straight face. _What are you two doing?_ He chuckled. “This little one…” He pointed at Alice with his free hand. “Wants to come. Honestly, I’m down for it. How ‘bout you?” She looked at the bug, which she swore was using Baby-Doll Eyes. She exhaled audibly. _Yes, I am ‘Down’ with that arrangement._ Bolt stood up and chuckled. "Not even two hours out of the lab and I have two Pokemon." Gardevoir glared at him. _Hey! I'm not you're Pokemon-_ Bolt shot a thought at her: (Yet) Blushing furiously at this point, turned around and started to continue walking.

Bolt placed the newly named Alice on his left shoulder, and froze as they began to walk. He facepalmed and tapped Gardevoir's shoulder. “I believe I need to get some things. Some very important things.”

Sprinting back to the city, our knight needed to get to back to the destroyed lab, having forgotten some belongings. That’s why our heroes are at the top of a building…

Are you sure this will- Bolt cut her off with: “Yep. I lifted my Golett at one point, so you’ll be fine, unless I’m that unattractive.” He finished with a wink. He lifted a blushing Ruby off the ground by the waist, and turned his head to Alice. “Use string shot to stay on.” Doing what she was told, Bolt walked over to the edge, his heels just off it. “Hey, Gardie?” She took her head off his right shoulder to look at him. _Yes?_ “Always remember the rule of three. Every three minutes, I do something rash, bold, heroic or stupid." Not even giving her a second to think on that, he fell back, yelling "Let’s GO!”

He tilted back, sending them both off the edge. The distance between them and the ground was halved in seconds. Ruby shut her eyes tight and hoped Bolt had any idea what he was doing. Fortunately, it turns out that he did. His green electrical wing manifestations, or an electric type variant of Brave Bird, sprouted from below his shoulder blades, and spread out to a span of five metres each, putting even Corviknight to shame.

They hovered there for a second, the sounds of the streets drowned out by the loud gusts of wind made with each flap of his wings. When he saw Ruby open her eyes, he laughed. “You didn't really believe I was gonna kill all of us, did you?” Gardevoir blushed and placed her chin back on his right shoulder, mumbling something about ‘his damned bright green eyes’. From his other shoulder, he heard Alice’s muffled giggles. “What? Like the view?”

Another, louder giggle confirmed that. “Alright. You two ready?” Alice made a muffled squeal and Ruby nodded. He dropped Ruby, making her shout, but caught and held her up by the arms. “This is a better way to fly. I need full control of my flight.” She nodded, even though she didn’t fully understand. “Time to get my harem back!”

With a huge burst of energy from his heels, Bolt flew straight up, before tilting and shooting horizontally out the city at a hundred kilometres per hour, looking for the rubble. After a very short minute of searching, they found the imposingly large amount of obliterated Power Plant. But as they approached the once great location, muzzle flashes lit up the ground around the Power Plant. Dodging left and right, Bolt dived head-first into the trees to protect his companions, disappearing into the forest.


	2. Something sentimental

Viridian Forest’s inhabitants were starting to get tired of the constant interruptions. Usually, it was a small thing, like trucks coming in and being noisy. But at the crack of dawn, the entire building that was hidden inside of the Forest blew up. But instead of sending debris everywhere, the building just collapsed on itself, as if the explosion happened from below the building. The creatures of the Forest tried not to think on it too much, until convoys of trucks rolled up, each filled with armed guards. Then the incredibly loud helicopters flew in, and by now the Pokemon of the Viridian Forest were struggling to NOT attack the people.

Hours passed, and not one truck came in or went out. Not one helicopter started up. After a whole six hours, noise erupted from the rubble of the building. And a lot of it. The forest-dwellers watched as the soldiers launched volleys of bullets and rockets at… something. It looked like it was using a green Brave Bird, but it was also carrying a Pokemon. Whatever it was, it was threatening the soldiers, so the Viridian Pokemon backed up. After circling the building, or lack thereof, the flying creature nosedived into the Forest. Soldier and Pokemon alike waited for it to get back up, but it didn’t.

Oh, and this is our cue to check on our heroes!

Bolt rubbed the back of his head, groaning. Only when Gardevoir and Bolt locked eyes did they realise what position they were in. Gardevoir was straddling Bolt’s chest. “Hey, I’m glad I could cushion you fall, and I’d love to take advantage of this situation, but we have more pressing matters at hand.” Blushing a deep red, Gardevoir got off Bolt, and looked around. _Hey, where is Alice?_ Bolt got up, dusted off his shirt and looked around as well. “Oooh shit. I’d call out for her, but I’m guessing we didn’t land too far away from those soldiers. We should keep quiet.”

Gardevoir started to look for Alice, but Bolt stayed where he was, looking at his hand. “Hey, come back here for a sec.” Gardevoir carefully walked back, but tripped. Instead of landing on her face, she was caught by Bolt. Lifting her up and spinning her, he chuckled. “If that becomes a habit, this is gonna look like a cheesy romance movie.” Gardevoir covered her blush with her hands. “Anyway, I might have a way to find Alice.” When Gardevoir tilted her head, Bolt held out both of his hands and shot out a huge, horizontal Supersonic. She waited a few seconds for him to confirm something.

“Got her.” Not even giving her any time to react, Bolt picked up Gardevoir, bridal style, and sprinted at superhuman speed toward where Alice was. But before he could reach her, he was cut off by a team of eight soldiers. Both Bolt and one of the soldiers announced a “Shit” upon seeing each other. Bolt decided to try and reason with them, putting down Gardevoir and standing in front of her. “Alright guys, if you fight me, it’ll cost me time and you some bones, so either move it or lose it.” Only one of the soldiers aimed their gun at Bolt. Sighing, Bolt used Quick Attack to seemingly teleport right in front of said soldier, and uppercutted him six feet into the air.

When the soldier landed on his back, Bolt asked the group: “Anyone else?” They all moved out of the way now. “Thank you.” Picking up Gardevoir and speeding out of the confrontation, it took Bolt a good three seconds to reach where Alice was. And it obviously wasn’t going to be easy to get her back. Bolt saw her across the clearing in front of him, laying against a tree, but between them stood at least two dozen soldiers and one temporary military base. Bolt sighed. “Gardie, you up for this?” She nodded. _I will tear that base down if it means getting our friend back._

Bolt put Gardevoir down beside him. “I’m not letting another get hurt because of me.” With that, Bolt shut his eyes. Visible green energy started to gather around him. His clenched fists became covered in it, covering his fists completely. When he opened his eyes, they glowed a bright lime, and electricity flowed out the sides. A crack of thunder took Gardevoir's attention from him, and she only then noticed that dark grey thunderclouds filled the sky. Green lightning came down on the facility, causing chaos all around, but the panic only really started when green Electro Balls flew down, blowing up parts of the makeshift base. A dozen or more of the soldiers rushed out, and opened fire on Bolt. But the bullets simply bounced off Bolt, and pissed him off more. He lifted his right foot, and brought it down in a stomp that shook and cracked the ground. Electricity erupted from the cracks and bounced across the ground and around the base, making an Electric Terrain.

Gardevoir backed up, and one of the soldiers noticed her. Aiming his gun and lining up the sights, he wasn’t even able to pull the trigger, because Bolt brought a green Hammer Arm down on him, then swung it around, knocking over the soldiers. The rain and lightning came down in volleys now, electrifying and wetting the ground, only succeeding in making Electric Terrain more powerful. That was when Bolt started to walk forward. He held his arms out at his sides, then brought them up, making four more green Hammer Arms erupt from the ground. Gardevoir didn’t follow him. This was his battle. When he walked through one of the tents, he stopped walking, and picked something up, fastening it around his hips. He picked up something else and strapped it to his back. Then he continued walking. The Pokemon of the Viridian Forest contemplated moving to their cousins over in Johto. When he reached the tree Alice was lying against, his eyes and hands lost their charge, and he tapped her side. Waking up almost immediately, Alice looked up and bumbled up his left arm to rest on his shoulder. Chuckling, Bolt turned around, and walked right back through the destruction like nothing had happened.

When he reached Gardevoir again, he let out an awkward laugh. "Sorry about that... it happens sometimes." Gardevoir rolled her anime eyes. _Just gives me another reason not to get on your bad side._ Bolt looked back up at her, and smiled. Then he remembered what he had retrieved. "Hey, after we get back to Saffron, do y'all wanna meet my team?" They looked at him, then his full Pokebelt, filled hip sheath, and backpack, each with his signature colour scheme. Alice nodded with her body, and Gardevoir nodded as well. "Alright then." As soon as he started walking, Gardevoir tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, she was fidgeting with her fingers, and telepathically whispered to him: _Can we...uh...fly there?_ Bolt's grin only got wider.

**Author's Note:**

> What's funny is that my side story, Twenty-Eight, has four chapters whilst this story has only one chapter and still has more words!


End file.
